The True Bad End Night
by Maty-chan101
Summary: This is a creepypasta inspired story of my own version of the Vocaloid song 'Bad End Night' written like a newspaper article. Rated M for blood and gore.


In 1910, a mansion, far in the woods was met with a terrible crime. The people inside were all brutally killed by a currently unknown murderer. The one and only witness of this crime was able to share their story with us.

'It was a calm and peaceful night. I was simply walking in the woods, finding my way home. That's when I came across a girl, lost, with an envelope clutched to her chest. Out of curiosity, I followed her, being careful not to approach her.'

'She reached a large and beautiful mansion, hidden behind the trees. It looked as if time was unable to touch it or if it had been built not too long ago. The girl reached the door to the home and knocked on it. With only a few moments of waiting, a tall butler appeared to welcome the girl inside. As soon as she walked in, my curiosity compelled me more. Wearing a long black cloak, I covered my face with the hood and ran towards the window, peering inside. Inside were seven others. A man and a woman, who I believe were the owners of the mansion, a young girl who I also believe was their child, a pair of servants who looked to be young adults, and two other servants who were children and looked almost doll like.'

'The girl seemed to be greeted with hospitality, having a nice large feast and party, in her honor. I am unaware of why that could be but, there was no sign of anything bad happening during the event.'

'As soon as the party ended, I headed to my own home which surprisingly was not too far from the mansion. Only a few hours later, as I tried to fall asleep, I heard various screams. I quickly rushed out of my room, grabbing my cloak and heading outside to the source of the noise. It came from the same place I saw before…the mansion. However, this time, it was much more gruesome and sinister looking.'

'Before I could approach it, the young girl from before was running from the house. The thing that stood out the most was that she was carrying a gold weapon with her and...she was covered in blood.'

'As soon as she left, I rushed inside to see the mansion in shambles. What once looked like a friendly home of joys and kindness was now a den of blood and agony.'

'As I searched through the rooms of the mansion, there were damages left behind and the victims of this horrible massacre.'

'The first being a maid in the dinning room; who was stabbed in the back, her throat slit open and her body covered with blisters and burns. Next to the corpse was several tea cups and a large teapot, with the smell of hot tea in the air.'

'The next corpse was in the kitchen, the butler. His throat, like the maid's was slit open. He had several stab wounds as well as burns and blisters on his skin. Same as in the dinning room, there were a few teacups shattered on the ground as well as the same smell of hot tea.'

'I rushed around the house more, looking for anyone alive or anything. I ran up the staircase to see the next set of corpses. It was of the two child servants. They were hanging from the ceiling with a noose around their frail necks and a knocked over stool under them. They both seemed to have identical scratch wounds on their legs. I grabbed the stool, untying the rope and taking the corpses down. As I placed them on the ground, I took a closer look. They had more scratch wounds on their face and arms, deep and still bleeding, like they were tortured to death.'

'Leaving the children's bodies in the hallway, I looked in the rooms, most empty except for two. One being the master bedroom, where the couple laid. They almost looked like they were asleep, if not for the blood on and surrounding them. They had multiple stab wounds on their bodies and their hands holding together, clutched for dear life.'

'The last, and certainly the most gruesome of all was the girl, who I suspected was their child. I walked into the last room of the hallway and the girl was there, mutilated. Her eyelids cut off, her lips cut in half as well as her nose, scratch marks on her face, her clothes nearly torn to pieces, her body filled with stab wounds, deep scratches in her wrists and ankles, and even a few of her toes and fingers were sliced off. The corpse was also drenched in perfume.'

'I felt nauseous and ran back down to the entrance, wanting to leave. Before I could, I took a quick look behind me. There was a tall clock with the big hand missing and a envelope on the floor, with puddles of blood surrounding it. And not just any envelope, the same one the young girl had with her before entering the mansion...I picked it up, ripping it opened. Inside was a letter, with the words; **_This game will never end until you make the move._**'

It is said the witness ran to the police to suspect the home, able to identify the victims.

The maid being Gabby Megher, who had been missing for some time and suspected to have ran away from her family who treated her like a servant.

The butler was Cambell Gadberry, who also had been missing. He was well known as a server in a small restaurant, which went out of business the day before his missing report.

The children being a pair of twins by the names of Lenard and Rene, who were orphaned, reportedly kidnapped by an unknown source.

And finally, the couple, along with the supposed child was a family of aristocrats from Japan. The wife was an oriental fashion designer named Mahiru Maxwell who married aristocrat Kedrick Maxwell and had a daughter named Lucille, who was planning to be an actress for several plays in japan before their family moved. None of their friends or relatives knew where they were going, only knowing it was a place of solitude.

The police investigated the crime scene, finding several coffins under the house during their search. Looking inside, it was said the coffins were all empty, leaving the police wondering why they were there in the first place.

Many officers are searching several nearby villages to find the main suspect, the young girl.

The witness described her as a young, pale looking teen with child like attire. Her most notable feature was piercing, almost lifeless blue eyes.

After telling the story, the witness of this event has recently gone missing, giving the idea that they were either kidnapped and murdered by the culprit of this massacre, or ran away due to grief of the whole ordeal.

Either way, police are looking into this case, hoping to solve it and bring this gruesome crime to justice.

**The End.**


End file.
